dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Уилсона
Уилсон - самодовольный и самонадеянный ученый-джентльмен (коим он себя самодовольно и самонадеянно полагает). Чтобы заставить персонажа высказать цитату нужно удерживая Shift кликнуть на каком-либо объекте. ДЛЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОВ! ' 'Оставляйте оригинал цитаты! ''' Уилсон' 'Инструменты' *Топор - "It's my trusty axe." ("Это мой верный топор.") *Элитный топор - "That's one fancy axe." ("Весьма элегантный топор.") *Лопата - "There's alot going on underground." ("Там, под землей, много чего происходит") *Королевская лопата - "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Не терпится начать рыть ямы.") *Кирка - "Iconic, isn't it?" ("Символично, не правда ли?") *Роскошная кирка - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("А разве золото не мягкий металл?") *Бритва -"A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" ("Заостренный камень, прикрепленный к деревяшке. Гигиенично!") *Бритва (невозможно побрить) - "I can't shave that!" ("Я не смогу это побрить!") *Бритва (лицо чистое) - "There isn't even any stubble left!" ("Да там даже щетины не осталось!") *Бритва (бритье не спящего биффало) - "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." ("Я не собираюсь брить его, пока он бодрствует.") *Молот - "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" ("Стоп! Пришло время! Размолотить что-нибудь!") *Вилы - "Maxwell might be looking for this." ("Максвеллу они бы пригодились.") 'Освещение' *Костёр (при создании) - "Sure beats darkness." (Уверенный удар по тьме.)) *Костёр (много огня) - "That fire is getting out of hand!" ("Огонь выходит из под контроля") *Костёр (обычный) - "Nice and comfy." ("Хорошо и уютно.") *Костёр (мало огня) -"The fire's getting a bit low." ("Огонь становится слабоват") *Костёр (потухающий) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Нужно положить туда что-нибудь, пока он не потух.") *Костёр (догоревший) - "Well, that's over." ("Что ж, всё закончилось ") *Кострище (при создании)- "Sure beats darkness." (Уверенный удар по тьме.) *Кострище (большой огонь)- "Good thing it's contained!" ("Хорошо, что он огорожен!") *Кострище (нормальный огонь)- "Nice and comfy." ("Хорошо и уютно.") *Кострище (мало огня)- "The fire's getting a bit low." ("Огонь становится слабоват") *Кострище (потухающий)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Нужно положить туда что-нибудь, пока он не потух.") *Кострище (догоревший)- "At least I can start it up again." (По крайней мере, я могу разжечь его снова.) *Шахтёрская каска - "This will keep my hands free." (Это освободит мои руки.) *Светильник Джека- "Spooky!" ("Страшновато!") *Факел- "Something to hold back the night." ("Это должно отогнать ночь.") *Факел (И также шахтёрская каска)(потух) - "My torch just ran out!" ("Мой факел погас!") *Фонарь - "A more civilized light." ("Более цивилизованный свет") 'Выживание' *Рюкзак - "It's for me to put my stuff in." ("Сюда я складываю свое добро.") *Свиной мешок - "I feel kinda bad for that." ("Я чувствую вину за это.") *Птичья ловушка - "Gives me a net advantage!" ("Дает мне чистое преимущество") *Сачок - "For catching bugs." ("Для ловли жуков.") *Удочка - "Hook, line and stick!" ("Крючок, леска и палка!") *Спальник - "It smells like wet." ("Пахнет сыростью") *Палатка - "I get crazy when I don't sleep." ("Я схожу с ума когда не сплю.") *Ловушка - "I wove it real tight." ("Свил крепко-накрепко") *Медовая припарка - "Seems sterile enough." ("Выглядит вполне стерильным.") *Лечебная мазь - "The stinging means that it's working." ("Жжение означает, что мазь работает.") *Камень-грелка - "I could heat this up near the fire." ("Я могу нагреть его у огня.") *Камень-грелка (холодный)- "It's stone cold." ("Холодный как камень.") *Камень-грелка (теплый) - "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" ("Довольно теплый и приятный... для камня!") *Камень-грелка (горячий) - "Nice and toasty hot!" ("Хороший, горяченький!") *Зонтик - "This will keep my hair dry, at least." ("По крайней мере, хоть волосы не намокнут.") 'Еда' *Казан- "It makes me hungry just looking at it." ("Становлюсь голодным просто посмотрев на него") *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро)- "This is going to take a while." ("Это займет некоторое время.") *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось)- "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") *Казан (готово)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ( "Ммммм! Можно есть!") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка- "I should try planting some crops." (Надо попробовать посадить какие-нибудь семена) *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (рост)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" ("Эх! Оно так медленно растет!") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (нужно удобрить)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." *Холодильник- "I have harnessed the power of cold!" ("Я подчинил энергию холода!) *Сушилка - "I should dry some meats." ("Надо бы завялить немного мяса") *Сушилка (сушение)- "Meat takes a while to dry." ("Мясо будет сушиться некоторое время") *Сушилка (готово)- "Jerky time!" ("Время вяленного мяса!") 'Наука' *Научная машина - "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." ("Она разбивает предметы на научные компоненты.") *Алхимическая машина - "It's even more science-y than the last one!" ("Она еще более научна, чем предыдущая!") *Теневой манипулятор - "What have I created?" ("Что я сотворил?") *Зимометр - "I am one heck of a scientist." ("Я ученый что надо.") *Дождиметр - "It measures cloudiness." ("Он измеряет облачность") *Громоотвод - "Now I can harness the heavens!" ("Я укротил небо!") *Порох - "It looks like pepper." ("Выглядит как перец") 'Самозащита' *Копье - "That's one pointy stick" ("Остренькая палочка!") *Мясная бита - "This seems unsanitary." ("Выглядит антисанитарно".) *Бумеранг - "Aerodynamical!" ("Аэродинамика!") *Бумеранг (не успел поймать) - "Ow! I should try to catch that!" ("Ай! В следующий раз попробую поймать.") *Дротик - "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука.") *Усыпляющий дротик - "Just don't breathe in." ("Теперь главное не вдохнуть.") *Огненный дротик - "This was fundamentally unsafe." ("Уже сам по себе небезопасен.") *Футбольный шлем - "I don't like sports." ("Не люблю спорт.") *Травяная броня - "I hope there are no bugs in this." ("Надеюсь, там нет жуков.") *Деревянная броня - "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." ("Весьма основательный костюм.") *Мраморная броня - "This looks really heavy." ("Выглядит довольно увесисто.) *Пчелиная мина - "It buzzes when I shake it." ("Жужжит, когда ее трясешь.") *Ловушка из зубов - "This is a nasty surprise." ("Неприятный сюрприз.") *Шлем-панцирь - "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." ("Надеюсь, он не испортит прическу.") *Броня из улипахи - "It sticks to my back." ("Она прилипает к спине.") 'Конструкции' *Улей - "Bees!" ("Пчёлки!") *Улей (без мёда) - "It's empty" ("Тут пусто") *Улей (немного мёда) - "I should wait a bit." ("Мне нужно немного подождать") *Улей (заполнен мёдом) - "It's full of honey." ("Тут полно меда.") *Птичья клетка - "I should put a bird in it" ("Я должен посадить туда птицу.") *Птичья клетка (occupied)- "That's my bird!" ("Это моя птичка!") *Птичья клетка (occupied, sleeping)- "Awwww, he's asleep." ("Ооо, она спит.") *Свинарник - "Those pigs have fancy houses." ("У этих свиней причудливые домики.")) *Свинарник (свинья внутри, свет выключен) - "Come ON! I know you're home!" ("Да ладно! Я знаю, что ты дома!") *Свинарник (свинья внутри, свет включен) - "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." ("Я вижу свиной пятак, прижатый к окну.") *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - "This seems like a bad idea." ("По-моему это плохая идея.") *Стена из травы (установленная) - "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." ("Хммм. Думаю, сойдет.") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - "Pickets!" ("Частокол!") *Деревянная стена (установленная) - "Pointy!" ("Остренькая!") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - "They make me feel so safe." ("Чувствую себя защищенным") *Каменная стена (установленная) - "That's a nice wall." ("Отличная стена.") *Сундук - "It's my tickle trunk!" ("Сундучок со сказками!") *Сундук (полный) - "It's full." ("Он полон.") *Сундук (невозможно положить, как например рюкзак) - "That can't go in there." ("Это нельзя сюда положить.") *Знак - "It says 'You are here'." ("Тут написано: 'Ты здесь'.") 'Дёрн' *Паркет - "These are floorboards." ("Это паркет.") *Ковер - "It's surprisingly scratchy." ("Необычно колючий.") *Брусчатка - "Hastily Cobbled Stones." ("Небрежно отесанные камни.") *Шахматный пол - "These are pretty snazzy." ("Шикарный пол.") *Лесной и пр. дёрн - "A chunk of ground." ("Пласт земли.") 'Материалы' *Веревка - "Some short lengths of rope." ("Небольшой кусок веревки.") *Доски - "Boards." ("Доски") *Каменный блок - "I've made them seductively smooth." ("Я сделал их идеально гладкими.") *Папирус - "Some sheets of paper." ("Лист бумаги") *Кошмарное топливо - "This stuff is crazy!" ("Эта штука просто бешеная!") 'Магия' *Мясное чучело - "What a handsome devil!" ("Красивый, чертяка!") *Флейта пана - "I can serenade the animals." ("Я могу петь серенады животным.") *Амулет - "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." ("Мне с ним так спокойно.") *Огонь ночи - "It gives off a spooky light." ("От него исходит жуткий свет.") *Броня ужаса - "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." "Одев это, я чувствую себя спокойно и небезопасно.") *Темный меч - "I dreamed it myself!" ("Сделано из моих снов!") *Ледяной посох - "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука.") *Огненный посох - "I don't want to set the world on fire." ("Я не хочу поджечь все вокруг.") *Человек-оркестр - "I should have added a beefalo bell." ("Надо было добавить колокольчик бифало.") 'Одежда' *Трость - "It makes walking seem much easier!" (С ней как будто легче ходить!) *Набор для шитья - "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" (Чёрт! Чёрт, всё к черту!") *Кроличьи наушники - "At least my ears won't get cold..." ("По крайней мере мои уши не замёрзнут...") *Соломенная шляпа - "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа бифало- "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа пчеловода - "This should keep me protected." ("Это должно защищать меня.") *Шляпа с перьями- "I AM A BIRD!" ("Я ПТИЦА!") *Зимняя шляпа - "It'll be good for when winter comes." ("Будет хорошо, когда придёт зима.") *Цилиндр - "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Удобный жилет - "Rugged, yet stylish." ("Прочный, но стильный.") *Толстовка - "Wilderness casual." ("Обычная одежда для дикой местности.") *Утепленная толстовка - "Winter survival gear." ("Аксессуар позволяющий выжить зимой.") *Шляпа-куст - "It's kind of scratchy." - ("Царапается.") *Венок - "It smells like prettiness." - ("Пахнет как <миловидность>.") 'Окружение - Растения' *Ель - "It's all piney." ("Она вся сосновая.") *Ель (Срубленная) - "Take that nature!" ("Получай, природа!") *Ель (горит) - "What a waste of wood." ("Какая пустая трата древесины.") *Ель (сгорела) - "I feel like I could have prevented that." ("Чувствую, что я мог это предотвратить.") *Узловатая ель - "This sad tree has no cones." ("У этого грустного дерева нет шишек.") *Полено - "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." ("Оно большое, оно тяжёлое, оно деревянное.") *Полено (горит) - "That's some hot wood." ("Немного горячего дерева.") *Уголь - "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." ("Оно маленькое, тёмное и пахнет горелым деревом.") *Сосновая шишка - "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." ("Я слышу крошечное леревце внутри неё, пытающееся выбраться.") *Саженец дерева - "It'll be a tree soon!" ("Скоро это будет дерево!") *Шипастое дерево - "Those spikes look sharp!" (Эти шипы выглядят острыми!") *Шипастое дерево (срублено) - "Not so spiky now!" ("Теперь не такой колючий!") *Шипастое дерево (горит) - "Spikes and fire!" ("Шипы и огонь!") *Шипастое дерево (сгорело) - "Now it's burnt and spiky" ("Теперь оно сгоревшее и шипастое.") *Кустарник - "Baby trees are so cute!" ("Детки деревьев такие милые!") *Кустарник (собран) - "That'll teach him." ("Это его научит.") *Кустарник (горит) - "That's burning fast!" ("Он быстро горит!") *Кустарник (выкопан лопатой) - "I should plant this." ("Мне следует это посадить.") *Ветки - "It's a bunch of small twigs." ("Кучка веток.") *Трава - "It's a tuft of grass." ("Пучок травы.") *Трава (собрана) - "I cut it down in the prime of its life." ("Я срезал её на расцвете её жизни.") *Трава (нужно удобрить) - "It needs poop." ("Нужно подкормить.") *Трава (горит) - "It's burning fast!" ("Горит быстро!") *Трава (выкопана) - "I should plant this." ("Мне следует это посадить.") *Трава (в инвентаре) - "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." (Срезанная трава, готовая для искусства и крафта.) *Ягодный куст - "Red berries taste the best." ("Красные ягоды на вкус самые лучшие.") *Ягодный куст (собран) - "Maybe they'll grow back?" ("Может быть, они ещё вырастут?") *Ягодный куст (иссох) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." ("Думаю, его нужно удобрить.") *Ягодный куст (выкопан) - "I should plant this." ("Мне следует посадить его.") *Тростник - "It's a clump of reeds." ("Это скопление тростника.") *Тростник (собран) - "I picked all the useful reeds." ("Я собрал весь полезный тростник.") *Тростник (горит) - "That's really burning fast!" ("Горит действительно быстро!") *Срезанный тростник - "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." ("Срезанный тростник, готовый к крафту и хобби.") *Растение на грядке - "Leafy!" ("Лиственный!") *Растение на грядке (растёт) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" ("Ох! Оно растёт так медленно!") *Растение на грядке (готово к сбору) - "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." ("Мммм. Готово к сбору.") *Болотное растение - "It's a plant." ("Это растение.") *Колючий куст - "It looks thorny." ("Выглядит тернистым.") *Колючий куст (после сбора) - "Ow!" ("Ау!") *Цветок - "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." ("Он приятен, но пахнет чернорабочим.") *Лепестки - "I showed those flowers who's boss." ("Я показал этим цветам, кто тут хозяин.") *Злой цветок - "Augh! It's so evil!" ("Ах! Он такой злой!") *Злые лепестки - "I'm not sure I want to hold these." ("Я не уверен, что хочу их хранить.") *Красный гриб (несорванный) - "It's a mushroom." ("Это гриб.") *Красный гриб (несобранный, спит) - "It's sleeping" ("Он спит.") *Красный гриб (собран, остатки на земле) - "I wonder if it will come back?" ("Я вот думаю, вырастет он снова или нет?") 'Природа - Объекты' *Пчелиное гнездо - "It's buzzing with activity." - ("Они очень часто жужат.") *Гнездо пчел убийц - "I think those bees are mad" - ("Я думаю эти пчелы сумасшедшие.") *Соты - "Bees used to live in this." - ("Раньше в этом жили пчелы.") *Курган Гончих - "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." *Кость - "Creepy." - ("Страшно.") *Алтарь - "What an odd looking stone." - ("Что за странный камень") *Статуя арфиста - "What has happened to the head?" - ("Что случилось с головой?") *Мраморная колонна - "I think I could use that." - ("Думаю она мне пригодится.") *Мраморное дерево - "I don't think an axe will cut it." - ("Не думаю что топор срубит его.") *Мрамор - "Fancy!" - ("Модно!") *Дом Мэрма - "Who would live here?" - ("Кто бы стал жить здесь?") *Голова Мэрма - "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." - ("Самая вонючая штука из всех.") *Голова Свиньи - "Looks like an offering to the beast." *Свинной факел - "Sure looks cozy." - ("Выглядит, конечно же, уютно") *Карстовая воронка - "That's too strong to break through!" - ("Слишком крепкая чтобы пробиться!") *Валун - "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." - ("Он не поместится в мой карман.") *Камни - "I can make stuff with these." *Кремень - "It's a very sharp rock." - ("Это очень острый камень") *Селитра - "I'm not a geologist." - ("Я не геолог") *Золотой самородок - "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." - ("Я не могу это съесть, но зато он сияет.") *Надгробие (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - ("Тут написано: Молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") *Надгробие (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") *Надгробие (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - ("Эй, это моё имя!") *Надгробие (4) - "This headstone is blank." - ("На этом надгробии ничего не написано.") *Могила - "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" - ("Уверен, там полно всякого добра") *Могила (выкопана) - "I should probably feel bad about that." - ("Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно.") *Подозрительная кучка грязи - "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" - ("Это кучка грязи...или ЧТО?") *След животного - "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." - ("Следы, оставленные едой. Я имею ввиду... животное") *След животного (след потерян) - "The trail ends here." - ("Здесь след теряется.") *След животного (найден) - "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." - ("След свежий, зверь должен быть рядом.") *Деревянная платформа - "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" - ("Похоже, это портал в другой мир!") *Деревянная платформа (не хватает деталей) - "Soon my invention will be complete!" - ("Скоро моё изобретение будет готово!") *Деревянная платформа (завершенная) - "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" - (" С этим я легко пройду через пространство и время!") *Кольцеобразная штуковина - "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." - ("Кольцо, фокусирующее пространственную энергию.") *Рычаг - "Tough enough to handle most intense experiments." - ("Достаточно силён, чтобы справиться с самыми напряжёнными экспериментами") *Коробка - "This may control the polarity of the whole universe." - ("Может конторолировать полярность всей Вселенной") *Металлическая картофелина - "This metal potato contains great and feared power..." - ("Эта металлическая картофелина содержит в себе великую и ужасную мощь.") *Червоточина (закрыта) - "Soft and undulating." - ("Мягкая и неровная.") *Червоточина (открыта) - "Science compels me to jump in." - ("Наука принуждает меня запрыгнуть туда.") *Червоточина (при выходе) - "That was not a sane thing to do." - ("Это было не очень разумно.") *Пруд - "I can't see the bottom!" - ("Я не вижу дна!") *Скелет - "Better him than me!" - ("Уж лучше он, чем я!") *Кокон пауков - "Sticky!" - ("Липкий!") *Паучьи яйца - "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." - ("Я надеюсь, они не начнут проклёвываться у меня в кармане.") *Кроличья нора- "Она должна вести в королевство кроликов." 'Природа - Пещеры' *Карстовая воронка (закрытая) - "I wonder if I could move that rock." - ("Хотел бы я сдвинуть этот камень.") *Карстовая воронка - "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." - ("Могу поспорить, там много чего интересного.") *Верёвка на поверхность - "I've had enough discovery for now." - ("Достаточно исследований на сегодня.") *Грибное дерево - "That mushroom got too big for its own good." - ("Этот гриб очень сильно вырос для своего же блага.") *Красное грибное дерево - "These used to grow in my bathroom." - ("Раньше такие росли в моей ванной.") *Зелёное грибное дерево - "A magic mushroom?" - ("Волшебный гриб?") *Цветок света - "Science makes it grow." - ("Он растёт благодаря науке.") *Лампочка - "It's strangely tasty looking." - ("Как это ни странно, она выглядит весьма вкусно.") *Сталагмит - "Looks like a rock to me." - ("Похоже, этот камушек как раз по мне.") *Сталагмит (острый) - "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." - ("Камни, камни, камни, камни...") *Спилагмит - "It's encrusted with old webbing." - ("Украшен старинным кружевом.") *Курган слизнепахи- "A den of 'ew'." - ("Мерзкое гнездо.") 'Мобы - Монстры' *Шахматный конь - "Check it out!" - ("Проверьте его!") *Шахматный слон (Епископ) - "Back off, preacherman!" - ("Назад, проповедник!") *Чарли (монстр из тьмы) - "What was that?!" - ("Что это было?") *Чарли (атакует) - "OW! Something bit me!" - ("Ау! Что-то укусило меня!") *Гончая - "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" - ("Ты ничто иное, как гончий пёс!") *Огненная гончая - "That one is glowy." - ("Эта светится.") *Ледяная гончая - "Are there hounds for every season?" - ("Здесь есть гончие на каждый сезон?") *Зуб гончей - "It's sharp!" - ("Острый!") *Паук - "I hate spiders." - ("Ненавижу пауков.") *Spider (sleeping) - "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." - ("Лучше не находиться здесь, когда он проснется.") *Паук (мертв) - "Ewwww!" - ("Фуууу!") *Паук-воин - "Looks even meaner than usual." - ("Выглядит даже ужаснее, чем обычный.") *Паук-воин (спит) - "I should keep my distance." - ("Мне стоит держаться подальше.") *Паук-воин (мёртв) - "Good riddance!" - ("Скатертью дорожка!") *Паучья железа - "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." - ("Имеет ярко выраженный запах антисептика.") *Паучьи яйца - "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." - ("Я надеюсь, они не начнут проклёвываться у меня в кармане.") *Паутина - "It comes from a spider's butt." - ("Она появляется из попы паука.") *Крампус - "He's going after my stuff!" - ("Он идёт за моими вещами.") *Мешок крампуса - "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." - ("Фу. Теперь он весь в слизи Крампуса.") *Мерм - "Smells fishy!" - ("Воняет рыбой!") *Болотный монстр - "That looks dangerious." - ("Выглядит опасно.") *Шипы щупальца - "It's pointy and slimy." - ("Острые и скользкие.") *Пятно щупальца - "I think these were its genitalia." - ("Я думаю, что это была его гениталия") *Свинья-воин - "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." - ("Он не такой дружелюбный, как остальные") *Свиноборотень - "He's not friendly!" - ("Он не дружелюбен!") *Призрак - "That offends me as a scientist." - ("Это оскорбляет меня как ученого.") *Мак'Бивень старший - "Walruses are natural predators." - (Моржи - природные хищники.) *Мак'Бивень младший - "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." - ("Он не хочет быть милым и приятным вечно.") *Иглу - "It looks warm and cozy inside." - ("Выглядит тепло и уютно.") *Иглу (Летом) - "Looks like somebody was camping here." - ("Кажется, здесь был чей-то лагерь") *Бивень - "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." - ("Я уверен – в конце концов я найду этому применение.") *Тэм О'Шентер - "It's covered with walrus hairs." - ("Он покрыт моржовыми волосами.") *Комар - "What a nasty little blood sucker." - ("Какой противный маленький кровосос.") *Комар (пойманый) - "Hey, is that my blood?" - ("Эй, это моя кровь?") *Комар рядом - "Aaah! Bug off!" - ("Ааа! Прочь, насекомое!") *Пещерный паук - "Gah! More spiders!" - ("Гах! Еще пауки!") *Плевун - "I hate spiders!" - ("Ненавижу пауков!") *Мышелиск - "Ack! That's terrifying!" - ("Йак! Это ужасающе!") *Улипаха - "He's less gross, but still gross." - ("Она менее грязна, но всё таки грязна.") *Слизнепаха - "Ew. Just ew." - ("Фу. Просто фу.") *Шлем-панцирь - "I hope it doesn't muss up my hair." - ("Надеюсь, оно не спутает мои волосы.") *Панцирь улипахи - "It sticks to my back." - ("Он прилипает к моей спине.") *Сломаный панцирь - ("A puzzle with no solution.") - ("Головоломка без решения.") 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!"(Это бифало!) *Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Aww, he's so sad." *Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Aww. So cute!" - ("Оу. Как мило!") *Nearby Bees- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" - ("ПЧЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЛЫ!!!!") *Bee (пчела) - "To bee or not to bee."(Пчела или не пчела.) *Bee (picked up) (пчела, в инвентаре) - "Careful!" - (" Осторожней!") *Killer Bee ( пчела-убийца) - "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" - ("О нет! Это пчела-убийца!") *Killer bee (picked up)- "This seems dangerous." *Stinger- "Looks sharp!" *Pig- "They kind of creep me out." *Pig (following)- "He's part of my entourage." - ("Он меня сопровождает.") *Pig (dead) (свинья, мертва) - "Someone should tell his family." - ("Кто-то должен рассказать его семье.") *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." *Rabbit Hutch- "That's not a real carrot."(Это же не настоящая морковь.) *Frog- "He's so cute!" *Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" *Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." *Koalefant- "Adorably delicious." *Winter Koalefant (зимующий коалослон) - "It looks warm and full of meat." - " Выглядит тёплым и полным мяса." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" *Crow- "Creepy." *Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." - ("Он не очень-то счатлив.") *Crow Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Redbird Feather- "A redbird feather." *Snow bird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Snowbird Feather- "A snowbird feather." - ("Перо снегиря") *Gobbler (индюк) - "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" - "Тупая птица! Держись подальше от моих ягод!" *Eye Bone (глаз на косточке) - "It's looking at me." - " Оно смотрит на меня." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed) (Честер умер, глаз закрыт) - "It went to sleep." - "Теперь оно спит." *Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" ("Костеглаз сгорел во время телепортации! ") *Chester (Честер) - "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." - "Отто Фон Честерфилд, младший." *Кролик - "He's looking for carrots." ("Он ищет морковь.") *Кролик - (picked up) (кролик, поднят)- "Do you like science?" - "Ты любишь науку?" *Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" *Mandrake- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake Мандрагора (following) (преследует) - "Stop following me!" - "Прекрати преследовать меня!" *Mandrake (dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' *Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." *Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutrical." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." *Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." *Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" 'Mobs - Bosses' *Олень-циклоп - "Вот это гигантище!" ("It's enormous!!") *Глаз оленя-циклопа - "Гадость-то какая." ("This is really gross.") *Энт (Leif) - "Он огромный!" ("He's huge!") *Живое полено - "Выглядит обеспокоенным." ("It looks worried.") *Королева пауков - "ААААААААА Огромный паук!" ("AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!") *Паучья шапка - "Надеюсь, там больше не осталось паучьей слизи." ("I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it.") 'Npc - Other' *Skeleton- "Better him than me." *Maxwell- "I hate that guy" *Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" *Wes- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him.", *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." 'Food - Meats' *Птичье яйцо - "Обычное среднее яйцо." ("A small, normal egg.") *Птичье яйцо (приготовленное) - "Глазунья, ням-ням!" ("Sunny side yum!") *Тухлое яйцо - "Фу, вонища!" ("Ew! It stinks!") *Мясо монстра - "Бээ. Не думаю, что это можно есть." ("Ugh. I don't think I should eat that.") *Мясо монстра (приготовленное) - "Ну может только самую малость аппетитнее сырого." ("That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw.") *Мясо монстра (вяленое) - "Вяленое мясо со странным запахом." ("Strange-smelling jerky") *Мясо - "Немного с душком, но пойдет." ("It's a bit gamey, but it'll do.") *Мясо (приготовленное) - "Кулинарный шедевр с пылу с жару." ("Char broiled to perfection.") *Вяленое мясо - "Достаточно вялое." ("Just jerky enough") *Ножка индюшки - "Поклюем." ("I should gobble it.") *Ножка индюшки - "Стало еще вкуснее." ("Now it's even more tastier.") *Рыба - "И я буду сыт весь день." ("Now I shall eat for a day.") *Рыба (приготовленная) - "Обжарена что надо." ("Grilled to perfection.") *Кусочек мяса - "Маленький кусок мертвого животного." ("A tiny chunk of dead animal.") *Приготовленный кусочек мяса - "Теперь о глистах нечего беспокоиться!" ("Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!") *Вяленое мясо (мал.) - "Немного вяленого мяса." ("A little jerky.") *Хобот коалослона (лето) - "Легкий мягкий хобот." ("A light breezy trunk.") *Хобот коалослона (зима) - "Мясистый, шерстистый хобот." ("A thick, hairy trunk.") *Хобот коалослона (приготовленный) - "Почему-то теперь еще больше чувствуется, что это хобот." ("Somehow even more nasal than before.") *Лягушачьи лапки - "Слышал, это деликатес." ("I've heard it's a delicacy.") *Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки - "На вкус как курица" ("Tastes like chicken.") 'Food - Fruits' *Гранат - "Похоже на мозги инопланетянина" ("It looks like the inside of an alien's brain.") *Sliced Pomegranate - "Высшее кулинарное искусство!" ("Haute Cuisine!") *Дуриан - "Ой, он воняет!" ("Oh it smells!") *Вонючий дуриан - "Теперь он воняет еще хуже!" ("Now it smells even worse!") *Питайя - "Странный фрукт." ("What a weird fruit.") *Приготовленная питайя - "Все равно странный." ("Still weird.") *Ягоды - "Красные ягоды ‒ самые вкусные." ("Red berries taste the best.") *Жареные ягоды - "Не думаю, что термическая обработка их улучшила." ("I don't think heat improved them.") 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "High in fructose!" - ("С высоким содержанием фруктозы.") *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" - ("С высоким содержанием фруктозы.") *Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." *Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" *Hot Pumpkin- "How did this turn into a pie..." *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Mushroom- "It smells funny." *Green Mushroom- "It seems pretty normal." *Blue Mushroom- "It's weird and gooey." 'Еда - Казан' *Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy." - ("Бедный малыш") *Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." - ("Мммм") *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" - ("Я приготовил это сам!") 'Еда - Прочее' *Семена - "Each one is a tiny mystery." - ("В каждом сокрыта крохотная тайна.") *Семена - (Семена моркови, семена тыквы и т.д.) - "It's a seed." - ("Это семя.") *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" *Мёд - "Looks delicious!" - ("Выглядит вкусно.") *Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just butter." *Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" *Перегной - "It's a furry ball of rotten food." - ("Это пушистый комочек сгнившей еды.") *Синий гриб (подобран)- "It's weird and gooey." - ("Странный и липкий.") *Синий гриб (приготовленный)- "It's different now..." - ("Теперь совсем другой.") *Green Mushroom (picked)- *Green Mushroom (cooked)- *Красный гриб (подобран)- "It smells funny." - ("Забавно пахнет.") *Красный гриб (приготовленный)- "It's different now..." - ("Теперь совсем другой.") 'Прочее' *Чертеж - "Научно!" ("It's scientific!") *Шестеренки - "Горстка механических деталей" ("A pile of mechanical parts.") *Рубин - "Он сверкает внутренним теплом." ("It sparkles with inner warmth.") *Сапфир - "Он сверкает холодной энергией." ("It sparkles with cold energy.") *Аметист - "Он хранит тайны вселенной" ("It contains the mysteries of the universe.") *Волосы с бороды - "Я создал их своим лицом." ("I made them with my face.") *Навоз - "Надо бы набить карманы!" ("I should fill my pockets!") *Гуано - "Еще один сорт дерьма." ("Another flavour of poop.") '''Graveyard Trinkets' *Melty Marbles - "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." *Gord's Knot - "The knot is stuck. Forever." *Gnome - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." *Tiny Rocketship - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." *Frazzled Wires - "Their electricity carrying days are over." *Ball and Cup - "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." *Lying robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Приключение' *Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base) = "That rod looks useful!" *Diving Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." *Diving Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." *Diving Rod (warm)- I'm headed in the right direction." *Diving Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." *Diving Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" *Divining Rod Base- "I wonder what it does." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwells Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." - ("Я не уверен, что хочу использовать его опять.") *Maxwell's phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." *Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." *Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." *Beemine (Maxwells)- "Bottled mosquito rage!" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual. 'Восклицания' *Общее - "Это... штука." ("It's a... thing.") *Замерзание - "Как холодно!" ("So Cold!") *Бой - "Бей по глазам!" ("Go for the eyes!") *Бой (добыча) - "Я тебя уничтожу!" ("I will destroy you!") *Бой (Свинья) - "Хрюша-хрюша-хрюша!" ("Here piggy piggy!") *Бой (Паук) - "Затопчу насмерть!" ("I'm going to stomp you dead!") *Бой (Паук-воин) - "Лучше ты, чем я!" ("Better you than me!") *Бой прерван - "Ну и навалял я ему!" ("I sure showed him!") *Бой прерван (добыча ) - "Он слишком быстрый!" ("He's too fast!") *Бой прерван (Свинья) - "Пусть идет. Пока что." ("I'll let him go. This time.") *Бой прерван (Паук) - "Все равно он слишком мерзкий." ("He's too gross anyway.") *Бой прерван (Паук-воин) - "Брысь отсюда, гадина!" ("Shoo, you nasty thing!") *Сумерки - "Темнеет. Нужно развести огонь." ("It's getting late. I need to make a fire.") *Свет (появление) - "Я снова вижу!" ("I can see again!") *Тьма (появление) - "Как тут темно!" ("It's so dark!") *Действие (тьма) - "Тут слишком темно!" ("It's too dark to see!") *Действие невозможно - "Я не могу." ("I can't do that.") *Крафт невозможен - "Мне не хватает ингредиентов." ("I don't have all the ingredients.") *Сон невозможен (день) - "Слишком светло." ("It's too bright out.") *Сон невозможен (голоден) - "Я слишком голоден, чтобы спать, живот будет урчать!" ("I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!") *Сон невозможен (монстры рядом) - "Сейчас это слишком опасно!" ("It's too dangerous right now!") *Гончие (приближение) - "Вы это слышали?" ("Did you hear that?") *Циклоп-олень (приближение) - "Судя по звуку, что-то большое!" ("That sounded big!") *Инвентарь заполнен - "Я больше не унесу!" ("I can't carry any more stuff!") *Еда - "Ням-ням!" ("Yum!") *Еда (испорчена) - "Фу, это было ужасно!" ("Yuck! That was terrible!") *Еда (несвежая) - "По-моему, она уже слегка того." ("I think that was starting to turn.") *Еда (вредная) - "Что-то мне плохо." ("I don't feel so good.") *Голод - "Я так хочу есть!" ("I'm so hungry!") 'Unimplemented' *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" *Penguin- "..." *Boat- "Is that how I got here?" *Home- "Someone must live here." - "кто-то должен проживать здесь" *Sunkboat- "It's no use to me out there!" *Treeclump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" 'Removed' *Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." 'Researching (removed)' *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!"- "сейчас я чувствую себя настолько умным" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!"- "никогда не прекращу учиться" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." - "я приоткрою тайны..травы" *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." 'Uncertain' TREASURECHEST_TRAP = "How convenient!" SKULLCHEST = "I'm not sure if I want to open it." PIGTENT = "Smells like bacon." PANDORASCHEST = "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." MAXWELLTHRONE = "That doesn't look very comfortable." MAXWELLLOCK = "Looks almost like a key hole." MAXWELLHEAD = "I can see into his pores." ROBOT_PUPPET = "It's trapped!" MALE_PUPPET = "He's trapped!" FEM_PUPPET = "She's trapped!" ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP = "Well, that was easy." BOOMERANG = "Aerodynamical!", (found in adventure mode section) Примечания *При взгляде на сундук Уилсон называет его "Tickle Trunk" -- так назывался сундук главного героя из канадского телесериала Mr. Dressup; Категория:Персонажи